SON GOHAN -LA OTRA CARA-
by Draxel KOFXIX
Summary: Inspirado en el fanfic de Grusse -la otra cara- de @nochsik2 en wattpad y fanfiction. Multi-crossover con Dragon Ball Z y The Loud House. Clasificacion M ( 18) Esta historia contienws escenas ecchi, sexo, misterio, suspenso, accion, ect.
1. Chapter 1:LA TRAICION Y NUEVA VIDA

CAPITULO 1:TRAICIÓN Y NUEVA VIDA Han pasado 4 meses desde la batalla contra cell y sus amigos y su madre milk le dieron la espalda después del sacrificio de goku hasta que... GOHAN:Así que me agradecen por haberlos salvado de cell y así me pagan malditas sabandijas? MILK:Callate por tu culpa goku ya no esta a mi lado y dejastes a tu hermano sin padre. Milk le da una bofetada a gohan pero ni se inmuta pero en eso gohan era rodeado por una aura azul brillante hasta llegar a este punto. Gohan mira a milk y le regresa la bofetada pero ese golpe tiro a milk al suelo y lo mira con miedo impresionando hasta vegeta. GOHAN:Mira por si no lo has notado mi papá se sacrifico y si piensas que seguiré mientras me culpas por lo de cell *saca un papel del bolsillo y se lo muestra a milk y era una orden de emancipación* A partir de hoy dejaré de vivir contigo madre. Y si piensan que aun me quedare aqui me mudare a otro lado y me iré de sus vidas. MILK:*confundida* A...a d...do...donde. GOHAN:*serio* A royal woods. Minutos mas tarde... BULMA:Bien gohan te empacamos lo esencial una camara de gravedad, unos trajes de batalla, unos dogis unos como los de tu padre otros como los de picoro, ropa normal, un refrigerador con suficiente comida unos cofres de dinero calculado unos ¥858,752,900, y mucho mas gohan. GOHAN:Gracias bulma. VEGETA:Escucha gohan se que el tonto y olvidadizo de tu padre no lo sepa pero como tu eres un sayajin debes saberlo en unos dias inicia el ciclo de celo sayajin eso ocurre cada 3 meses en el planeta vegeta pero solo se aplica en sayajin jóvenes y cuando una chica se acerca siente las feromonas que las atrae y lo demás tendrás que descubrirlo. GOHAN:Gracias vegeta. Mientras gohan empieza a volar vegeta y bulma se dirigían a la corporación capsula y... BULMA:Vegeta crees que gohan este bien? VEGETA:Claro además el también es un guerrero sayajin va estar bien. En royal woods. Gohan estaba llegando a la ciudad de royal woods y el encargado de vender casas le dio las llaves de una casa blanca de 2 pisos que estaba en la avenida franklin y minutos después llego al lugar y el encargado le explico que no hubo problema ya que esa casa esta muy bien equipada (toda amueblada) gohan agradecio al señor y entro a la casa. GOHAN:Estoy en casa y una nueva vida. Pero en eso se topo con una chica y esa era... Lori loud. LORI:Oh. Lo lamento no sabia que te acababas de mudarse disculpe. GOHAN:Si disculpe me acababa de mudarme aqui a royal woods me llamo son gohan pero puedes decirme gohan. LORI:Mucho gusto gohan soy lori loud y veo que eres el nuevo vecino. GOHAN:*riendo un poco* jejeje si asi es. (en su mente:mirala nomas ese cuerpo que tiene veo que aqui sucedió algo pero eso no importa si vegeta dijo que tendria hembras en vi vida entonces que así sea.) LORI:(*pensando*:Me alegro que ese asqueroso anciano de grusse se fuera y veo que ese chico tiene la edad de lincoln y muy trabajado ese cuerpo no puedo esperar y sentir su miembro en mi interior.*lamiéndose los labios*) LORI:*volviendo en si* Bueno gohan tengo que irme a casa si gustas visitarnos estamos al lado. *le sonrie* GOHAN:Lo mismo digo lori si un día me visitas eres bienvenida. *le sonrie a lori* Mientras en una misteriosa isla... En el lugar donde estaban los hermanos GOD los mencionados estaban tirados noqueados y en frente de esas computadoras estaban vegeta y bulma? Y ambos veian el primer encuentro de gohan y lori y solo quedo en estas palabras. BULMA:*sonriendo* Que inicie la operación vida feliz para gohan de inicio. CONTINUARA... ¿Acaso habrá iniciado el ciclo de celo sayajin para gohan? Esto y mas en el próximo capitulo llamado. "DESTRUYENDO LO QUE ERA DE GRUSSE- LA CONVIVENCIA DE GOHAN Y LORI" No se lo pierdan. 


	2. Chapter 2:LA CONVIVENCIA DE GOHAN Y LORI

CAPITULO 2:DESTRUYENDO LO QUE ERA DE GRUSSE-LA CONVIVENCIA DE GOHAN Y LORI.

Vemos a lori loud mirando en la ventana a gohan entrenando desde muy temprano.

LORI:Gohan se ve muy atractivo que bueno que ese maldito anciano se fue espero que el sea mejor que ese asqueroso anciano.

Con gohan.

GOHAN:Uff termine de entrenar creo que tomare un baño y limpiarse la basura de esta casa.

Dentro de la casa en el antiguo cuarto de grusse y encontró el aparato para borrar la memoria.

GOHAN:*serio en ssj2* En serio maldito anciano que no me di cuenta de tus malditas depravaciones? *pisa el casco de borrar memoria de grusse destruyéndolo* Estas equivocado yo seré que tenga un harem y para que veas que yo soy un sayajin.

En la guarida de los hermanos GOD.

GOD2:*amarrado como puerco* ya sueltanos por favor.

VEGETA:SILENCIO SABANDIJAS.

BULMA:Listo sus videos han sido removidos de la deep web.

GOD8:*llorando de manera cómica* Muuu. Ya no tendremos dinero para comida mi pastel de plátano con chocolate y miel esta arruinado y me falta extracto de vainilla.

GOD5:Que maricón saliste.

VEGETA:Es hora que mueran. Pero ustedes verán como su mundo se ira al infierno.

BULMA:Hay que irnos vegeta trunks nos visitara del futuro.

VEGETA:Ah. Casi lo olvidaba. *se iba sin antes mirar a los hermanos GOD* una cosa en un par de días se iniciara iniciara el ciclo de celo sayajin y te aseguro que el se cojera incluso con la madre de la rubia jejejeje. *se despide como cell después de pelear contra trunks* Nos vemos insectos.

Con gohan.

GOHAN:Bien es día de conseguir suministros.

Centro comercial de royal woods.

GOHAN:Hmmmm. Creo que comprare una pasta y salsa para lasaña.

LORI:Hola gohan no pensé que vendidas aqui.

GOHAN:Lo mismo digo lori. *nota a lori un poco triste* Lori que tienes.

LORI:Es algo complicado pero te contare.

Flashback.

NARRA LORI:Fue grusse que me hizo tener sexo con el y después de varias horas o mas bien dias aun no olvidaba esas palabras.

GRUSSE: ¡¿de quien eres la puta eh? mocosa?! ¿quien es tu dueño ahora perra? vamos sigue sacudiendo ese culo!

LORI: tuya... yo... ah! yo... soy tu puta! lo soy... ah! "

Fin del flashback.

LORI:Y por eso es como grusse se había ido aun presiento que en su casa están esas dichosas botellas de agua. *mira a gohan* Oh. Olvide que ahora es tu casa disculpa gohan.

GOHAN:Descuida lori aveces hay confusiones siempre jejeje.

Minutos después...

GOHAN:Gracias por traerme lori.

LORI:No hay de que gohan espero vernos mas tarde.

GOHAN:Esta bien lori nos vemos mas tarde.

Ambos se dirigen a sus casas.

GOHAN:*preparando la cena hasta que recibe una llamada telefónica* Hola? Que pasa vegeta.

VEGETA (TELÉFONO):Gohan solo quería decirte que el ciclo de celo caerá mas temprano de lo que piensas.

GOHAN:*picando verduras y chicharrón* Y eso que quiere decir.

VEGETA (TELÉFONO):Lo que quiero decir es que el ciclo de celo iniciara dentro d horas.

GOHAN:De seguro que presientes que lo haga con la chica verdad?

VEGETA (TELÉFONO):No estoy seguro gohan pero la que pueda curar ese dolor por esa traición y posiblemente esa chica o chicas pueda aliviar ese dolor.

GOHAN:Lo entiendo vegeta lo tomare en cuenta y ya tienen las esferas del dragón?

VEGETA (TELÉFONO):Si y están reunidas pero lo haremos mañana ya que trunks nos visitara esta noche y no queremos que lo sepa por el momento pero recuerda e horas inicia el ciclo de celo sayajin.

GOHAN:Lo entiendo vegeta nos vemos después adiós y saluda a trunks de mi parte

Gohan cuelga el teléfono y termina de preparar la cena.

GOHAN:(Pensando:Descuida lori eliminare ese horrible pasado que viviste)

En la casa loud.

RITA:En serio lori? Tenemos un nuevo vecino?

LORI:Si mamá y su nombre era son gohan.

LOLA:¿Dijiste son gohan?

LANA:Es el chico que ayudo a mister satan a derrotar a cell.

LENI:Uy. Le darle un lindo regalo al nuevo vecino.

LINCOLN:Espero que sea mejor vecino que el señor grusse.

LORI:*pensando*(Si supieras lo que hace ese asqueroso anciano hermanito.)

Una hora y media lori fue a visitar a gohan en su nueva casa.

GOHAN:*mirando a lori* Hola lori pensé que no venias.

LORI:Jeje si gohan y pense que nos conociéramos mejor para convivir.

GOHAN:Jejeje. Si pero pasa la cena esta servida.

Ambos cenaron y platicaron y gohan le conto lo que paso desde que tenia 4 también desde raditz lo secuestro hasta el torneo de cell.

LORI:wow todo eso pasastes eres increible.

10...9...8...

LORI:*terminando de tomar el agua de la botella* Gohan sabes tu me puedes ayudar a sanar el daño que me hizo ese maldito anciano.

7...6...5...

GOHAN:*sus ojos cambian a un color morado pálido en las pupilas* T..tambien tengo que decirte algo.

4...3...2...

LORI:G...gohan

GOHAN:L..lori

1...0...inicia el ciclo de celo sayajin.

GOHAN/LORI:T...te...amo.

Ambos se dan un apasionado beso en los labios llenos de pasión y lujuria.

Y asi la experiencia de lo que sintio con grusse iba desapareciendo de su mente remplazándola con la experiencia con son gohan el hijo de son goku ahora demostrando "La otra cara del sayajin"

CONTINUARA...

¿Como terminara eso?

¿Acaso lori olvidara al anciano de grusse para siempre?

Esto y mas en el próximo capitulo llamado.

"LA CONVIVENCIA DE GOHAN Y LORI 2-LA LUJURIA INICIA (GOHAN X LORI)

No se lo pierdan. 


	3. Chapter 3:LA CONVIVENCIA 2

CAPITULO 3:LA CONVIVENCIA DE LORI Y GOHAN 2 - LA LUJURIA INICIA (GOHAN X LORI)

Hola amigos de wattpad y fanfiction aqui traigo otro capitulo de son gohan -la otra cara- y antes de iniciar el capitulo quiero que lo se sean sensibles y no les gusta el lemon salten el capitulo por su comprensión gracias.

PELIGRO

Este capitulo contiene escenas lemon y zukulencia si no tienes +18 o eres sensible a esas escenas puedes saltarte la parte o saltarte este capitulo por su comprensión gracias.

Nos encontramos en donde ahora es la casa de gohan donde vemos a gohan y a lori dándose un beso en los labios lleno de pasión y lujuria.

LORI:*totalmente excitada* G..gohan estoy muy caliente por ti p..por ti f..f..follame y ayudame a eliminar el daño que me dejo ese maldito anciano.

GOHAN:*con una sonrisa zorruna* Pues preparate lori porque ya no eres de ese maldito anciano de mierda ahora eres mía.

Ambos se dirigen a la habitación de arriba y gohan prosiguió besando a lori para después besar el cuello de la chica loud mientras que con su mano izquierda toca uno de los pechos le lori haciéndola excitar mas.

LORI:*sorprendida* Creí que seria alguna droga de ese anciano pero las hormonas son las que te dominan y mas las tuyas.

GOHAN:Así son las feromonas sayajin nena. *continua hasta la intimidad de lori* Y con eso sabran que eres mía lori seras propiedad del chico que derroto a cell.

LORI:*excitada* Hazlo gohan hazme tuya no me importa lo demás ha...¡KYAAA!

MENTE DE LORI:Es increíble si tan sólo me siento muy caliente al sentir la lengua de ese chico en mi zona intima en mi gatita aun aunque use ropa interior se siente increíble.

Despues de 5 minutos lori se corrió en la cara de gohan aun en ropa interior mientras lori lo voltea y le dará placer para estar a mano cuando despojo de las prendas inferiores del híbrido sayajin lori quedo impresionada por el tamaño de su miembro y es mas grande que el de grusse.

LORI:Debes de estar bromeando es mas grande que ese feo y puerco anciano a pesar de tu edad gohan.

Lori prosiguio a lamer el miembro del hibrido sayajin y despues repite la accion mientras lo masajea con sus pechos haciéndolo mas rápido hasta que se corre en la cara y pechos de lori llenando la boca de la mayor de las loud con la leche sayajin en su boca para después beberlo hasta no dejar ni una sola gota.

LORI:*lamiéndose sus labios*Mmmm. Acidito pero delicioso *se acuesta boca arriba mientras abre sus piernas y muestra a su gatita húmeda* Vamos cariño esta chica esta esperando por ti para que sea rehabilitada.

GOHAN:*con una sonrisa mientras se transforma en ssj2* Esta bien nena ese anciano te corrompido y yo te curare y pronto sentirás tanto placer que lo olvidarás por completo.

Gohan penetro a lori mientras sentía al híbrido sayajin en su interior embistiendo una y otra vez sus cuerpos sudados de tanta pasión y lujuria y para gohan y lori se sentía como en el cielo sintiendo el placer con gohan olvidando por completo la experiencia que vivió con grusse.

La pasión que se sintieron ambos por mas de 4 horas y casi toda la noche hasta que llegaron al limite.

GOHAN:Lori estoy por venirme.

LORI:Lo se y no me importa si te corriste casi 5 veces hazlo gohan *lori sujeta el cuerpo de gohan con sus piernas* Hazlo gohan correte en mi interior no me importa si me dejas embarazada hazlo amor.

GOHAN:Solo te preguntare una cosa lori... ¡¿de quien eres la puta eh? Nena?! ¿quien es tu dueño ahora perra? vamos sigue sacudiendo ese culo!

LORI:*excitada* tuya... yo... ah! yo... soy tu puta! son gohan lo soy... ah! "

GOHAN:Aqui viene recibe mi descarga sayajin lori loud.

LORI:*mas excitada con la lengua de fuera* Siiii. Es lo que esperaba amor dame mas duro ah ah ah ah ah su me vengo, me vengo, ¡ME VENGO! *sie te su interior con la semilla del híbrido sayajin llenándola por completo* ¡KYAAAAAAAA! SIIII YA ESTOY LIBRE OLVIDATE DE MI MALDITO DEPRAVADO GRUSSE AHORA SOY LA PUTA DE GOHAN MI GOHAN ¡AAAAAAHH!

Mas tarde...

Vemos el cuarto de arriba hecho un desastre una mezcla de un coctel amoroso en toda la habitación y ahora vemos a lori dormida y desnuda con esperma del híbrido sayajin saliendo en ambos agujeros abrazando a gohan mientras que gohan tenia su sonrisa triunfal mientras abraza a lori.

GOHAN:Ya te gane anciano de mierda.

En la corporación cápsula.

Vemos a vegeta salir de la cámara de gravedad para tomarse un baño y para irse a dormir pero en eso llego un mensaje en la computadora y vegeta volteo a ambos lados para que nadie se diera cuenta ya que los únicos que lo saben en la operación de la felicidad de gohan eran vegeta y bulma pero vegeta al abrir el vídeo vio a gohan teniendo relaciones con lori en eso vegeta sonrió sabiendo que el ya gohan tendrá un harem.

Pero ahora el quien sufrirá el castigo de gohan a igual que grusse sera vengativo y criado por homosexuales clyde McBryde pero eso amigos sera historia para mas adelante.

CONTINUARÁ...

¿Que ocurrida después del apasionante encuentro de lori y gohan?

Esto y mas en el próximo capitulo llamado.

"LA VENGANZA DE CLYDE ESTROPEADA TIEMPO CON LAS GEMELAS-LA PESADILLA DE GRUSSE"

No se lo pierdan.


	4. Chapter 4:VENGANZA ESTROPEADA

CAPITULO 4:LA VENGANZA DE CLYDE ESTROPEADA TIEMPO CON LAS GEMELAS-LA PESADILLA DE GRUSSE.

Después de la ola de placer y lujuria entre lori y gohan la pasaron increíble y mas lori donde en estos momentos la rubia despierta y vio que estaba en la casa loud y vio una nota.

Carta:

Querida lori te envíe a casa esta madrugada pero nunca olvidare la experiencia que viví contigo espero volver a repetirlo y recuerda que ahora eres mía lori y te amo sin importar nada y ya olvidaste por completo a ese maldito anciano de grusse pero se que no te importara compartir con otras chicas es parte del ciclo de celo sayajin y recuerda nos veremos esta noche a la misma hora.

ATTE:Son Gohan.

Lori se sonrojo y recordó lo que vivió aquella noche con gohan y si era cierto ahora ella le pertenece al hijo de goku.

Pero clyde quería vengarse de lincoln por perderlo todo y ahora como venganza quería garcharse a todas sus hermanas y madre pero gohan estaba ahí vigilante como el mismo sting esperando el momento para atacar como un atacante nocturno y eso era de esperarse por parte del híbrido sayajin.

En la corporación cápsula.

Vemos a vegeta tomando café tranquilamente en eso llega bulma.

BULMA:Hola vegeta te noto muy tranquilo.

Vegeta le pasa la computadora a bulma y ella se sorprende por lo que ve el vídeo de gohan teniendo relaciones con lori por lo que ella pregunto.

BULMA:Es el ciclo de celo que hablaste hace días verdad?

VEGETA:*sonriendo un poco* Bueno si queremos que gohan sea feliz que así sea y que mejor sera que con un harem para que el sea aun mas feliz llevando el orgullo sayajin.

BULMA:Bueno pero cono le diremos a goku acerca de la traición de los demás hacia gohan.

VEGETA:Tengo un plan que puede funcionar.

BULMA:Bueno espero que sea buena y funcione y recuerda que gohan puede beneficiarse con esto.

VEGETA:Descuida bulma esto puede funcionar.

De vuelta en royal woods vemos a gohan entrenando como siempre hasta que decidió salir a pasear pero en el camino se encontró con las gemelas lola y lana loud.

(Nota:en esta historia las demas hermanas como son lucy, lola, lana, lisa y lily tiene 12 años)

GOHAN:Oh. Hola chicas como se llaman?

LANA:Yo soy lana loud y ella es mi hermana lola loud.

LOLA:Somos gemelas y sabemos fe ti gohan.

GOHAN:Bueno gracias chicas que tal si damos un paseo.

Ambas asintieron y dieron un paseo por el parque se divirtieron pero en eso apareció clyde mientras gohan estaba en posición de loto entrenando mentalmente cono lo hace picoro hasta que noto que las gemelas no estan y vio que ellas fueron seguidas por clyde en eso gohan se dividió con la técnica de picoro para duplicarse a si mismo y dando que eran las 7:00 pm. Y era hora de encontrarse de nuevo con lori.

GOHAN:Tu ve con lori mientras yo me encargo de la situacion.

CLON 1:Entendidio jefe.

Y asi ambos se van en direcciones opuestas.

Cabaña abandonada.

Despues que clyde durmiera a las gemelas con cloroformo el empezaria a follarlas para su venganza pero algo lo de tuvo.

(Reproduzcan este soundtrack para el ambiente por favor)

Después del segundo sonido de los cuervos apareció gohan de tras de clyde el volteo y le puso la mano en el cuello al ex amigo de lincoln mirándolo con esos ojos morados deseando desguañinhar a alguien a sangre fría.

GOHAN:*con voz grave en ssj2* Que mierda tratabas de hacer maldito degenerado sin alma personas como tu deberán estar en el infierno quemándose por toda la eternidad.

CLYDE:*tratando de zafarse* No interrumpas que quiero vengarme que por culpa de lincoln lo perdí todo incluso a mi lori por eso mate a bobby.

GOHAN:No seas idiota yo fui a visitarlo y esta a salvo y bien pero con respecto a lori mela folle y no sabes de la mala experiencia que ella vivió y me encargare de escoria como tu no vuelvan a acosarla o depravarla nunca mas y por eso te cruzificare por tus crímenes.

Gohan le aplico una chockslam a clyde en el suelo de concreto lastimándole gravemente la espalda mientras gohan lo levanta y lo pone en una cruz de hierro donde amarra las manos y pies con cadenas mientras el creo 3 dagas de ki y le encajo en ambas manos y en los pies causandole gritos de dolor y terror a clyde para después levantarlo dejándolo a la vista.

GOHAN (SSJ2):Jejeje no mueras y disfruta del espectaculo nerd homosexual porque sera lo ultimos que veas y antes tanta confianza te tenia tu amigo y así le pagas? Pero descuida tu intento de venganza fue lo ultimo que harás antes que partas de este mundo.

PELIGRO

Inicia escena lemon.

Si no eres +18 o eres sensible a este tipo de escenas no lo leas o saltate esta parte por su seguridad gracias.

Gohan camino hacia las gemelas mientras ellas despertaban poco a poco y sin perder tiempo lola beso los labio de gohan y también lana hizo lo mismo mientras el hibrido sayajin le levanta la falda a lola mientras le masajea la intimidad de lola mientras aun sigue besando a lana de una manera lujuriosa.

LOLA:*excitada* Ah ah ah. Sigue asi papi ah ah mi gatita se esta mojando ah ah ah ah no pares ah ah ah.

LANA:*igual de excitada* Ah ah ah ah ah si vamos no te detengas papi continua ah ah ah.

Gohan prosiguio dejando desnudas a las gemelas e iniciaron su sesión de pasión y lujuria en un trio mientras lola bajaba lentamente introduciendo el miembro del sayajin en su intimidad hasta que dio un fuerte gemido indicando que perdio la viginidad lola le entrego su virginidad a gohan mientras que lana ponia su gatita en la cara de gohan y ambas empezaron a mover sus caderas mientras lola seguia mas excitada por las estocadas de gohan mientras que lana sentia placer por la lengua de gohab en su intimidad mientras clyde veia esa escena con terror sabiendo que su venganza fue estropeada y mas por un sayajin mientras que gohan seguia follando y cogiendo a las gemelas.

En green bay winsconsin...

Vemos en una zona de departamentos amueblados a grusse durmiendo pero se empezo a mover de un lado al otro.

Vamos a adentrarnos en sus sueños a ver que pasa.

Sueño/pesadilla de grusse.

Vemos a grusse caminando a su casa pensando que ya tenia a las loud para el solo despues de deshacerse de lincoln y el señor lynn y llego el momento de que cogan como animales en celo pero su pesadilla esta por iniciar ya que al abrir la puerta se mostró a las demás hermanas loud tocándose entre si y otras besándose y haciéndose tijeras y mas rita loud pero en el sofá se muestra a lori teniendo sexo con gohan pero su cabello era de casi rosa oscuro y ojos color rojos mientras lori sentía estocadas del miembro del híbrido sayajin golpeando su interior.

GRUSSE:Que demonios esta pasando aqui ellas son m...

GOHAN:Ya callate mierda. *lanzo un par de rayos como los de freezer en las piernas de grusse obligándolo a ponerse de rodillas*

LORI:*excitada* V..vamos papi correte en mi interior iku, iku iku, ¡IKUUUUUUUUUUU! *siente su interior llenarse con la semilla del sayajin* ¡NYAAAAAA! *despues mira a grusse* Ya...eres...defectuoso...grusse...pero...gohan...me...dio mucho mas placer que antes la experiencia que tuve contigo fue un infierno pero gracias a mi gohan me hizo olvidar ese maldito infierno que viví por tu culpa pero gracias a gohan ya soy libre de ti maldito anciano.

GRUSSE:En serio loud *apuntando a rita* También cambiaras a tu hijo?

RITA:De hecho el estuvo de acuerdo que estaria con su nuevo padre al igual que linka.

GOHAN:*mostrando la sonrisa como la de black* Ella tiene razón no es así hijo?

En eso en la puerta se mostró a lincoln con una sonrisa mientras mientras traia su mochila indicando que volvio de la escuela.

LINCOLN:Así es papá.

GOHAN:Ve a divertirte con tu madre y hermanas.

En eso grusse sintió el verdadero terror vio como lincoln se cogía a rita y el resto de sus hermanas era algo que no se esperaba es como si sus peores miedos se volvieran realidad mientras las demás hermanas y rita gozaban del placer tanto de gohan como de lincoln hasta que ambos se corren gohan se corrió dentro de lori y lincoln dentro de rita llenándolas a ambas de placer.

GRUSSE:P...pe..pero no podrán quedar embarazadas. *molesto* Y QUIEN LAS EMBARAZO!

LORI:Gohan.

LENI:Gohan.

LUNA:Gohan.

LUAN:Pues mi pequeño gohan.

LYNN:Gohan.

LUCY:A mi príncipe de la luz y oscuridad gohan.

LOLA/LANA:De gohan.

LISA:Del sayajin y futuro padre de mis primogénitos son gohan.

LILY:De gohan.

LINKA:De gohan.

RITA:De gohan y de lincoln.

Para grusse sintió que su mundo se derrumbaría por completo y empezó a hundirse como arenas movedizas mientras veía como no solo gohan se cogía a las loud también lincoln a rita y a las demás sintió que su mundo casi se destruye hasta que...

Fin del sueño/pesadilla.

Grusse se desperto agitado y sudado su ritmo cardiaco estaba muy acelerado tomo sus pastillas y se relajo un poco para despues tomar su celular y al marcar el numrro y era de GOD1.

GRUSSE:GOD soy grusse que pasa en casa de los loud contesten quien sea.

En eso el teléfono es contestado pero se oía débil y con dificultad para respirar.

GOD:N...no...se...p...pero a...alguien esta tomando y garchando a las loud y su...su n...no...nombre es s...¡AAAAAAAARGGHHHHH!

GOD1 Cayo muerto y siendo atravezado por una espada? Quien traería una espada.

GRUSSE:Que pasa hola...

El tipo misterioso levanta el telefono y contesta.

?:El señor GOD1 Ya no podrá atenderlo ni tampoco los demás. Están fuera de servicio y no regresaran nunca jamas.

GRUSSE:Quien eres y que quieres.

?:Solo le diré que no interfiera en la felicidad de son gohan si lo hace me encargare de que duermas con los peces quedo claro si no cumples este requisito que le pedí lo partiré en 2 con mi espada como si fuera filete de novillo. Estas advertido que tenga buena noche. Y una cosa ya perdiste grusse fin del juego.

El telefono colgo mientras grusse tenia esa cara de preocupación y desconcertado como si su orgullo y depravación se fueran a la mierda sabiendo que termino el juego para el.

En otro lugar vemos al tipo misterioso pasar junto a los cadaveres de los hermanos GOD y al salir de las sombras rebelo que es nada mas ni menos que trunks del futuro o mirai trunks que como sabia del plan de bulma y vegeta?

Acaso el tambien es parte del plan para la felicidad de gohan?

M. TRUNKS:Bien ahora las siguiente fase del plan.

CONTINUARA...

¿Que sucedio despues del encuentro lujurioso con las gemelas?

¿Habrá muerto clyde?

¿Acaso trunks estaba planeando junto con vegeta y bulma?

¿Cual sera la siguiente fase del plan de vegeta y bulma?

Esto y mas en el próximo capitulo llamado.

"GOHAN EL INMORTAL-LA LUJURIA DE UNA ROCKERA Y UNA MODISTA"

No se lo pierdan.


	5. CAPITULO 5:GOHAN EL INMORTAL

CAPITULO 5:GOHAN EL INMORTAL-LA LUJURIA DE UNA ROCKERA Y UNA MODISTA.

(GOHAN X LUNA X LENI)

Nos encontramos en la cabaña abandonada donde gohan ve primero a clyde muerto y por el otro lado vemos a lola y lana dormidas aun con esperma saliendo de sus 2 agujeros de ambas y totalmente contentas ya que tienen a alguien que las ama y las marco como suyas en su interior mientras gohan las viste y las lleva a casa usando la teletransportacion de goku.

Mientras en la casa loud gohan puso a lana y a lola en sus camas y les da un beso en la frente a ambas mientras se va para volver a su nueva casa para regresar a ser uno y acostarse junto a lori mientras cierra los ojos y se duerme.

Corporación cápsula.

TUNKS:Crei que no iniciarían el plan.

BULMA:Acaso lo sabes?

TRUNKS:Por su puesto mamá tendremos que asegurarnos que gohan sea feliz en su nueva vida.

VEGETA*sonrie* Bien es hora de la primera fase del plan llamado "gohan el inmortal"

BULMA:Crei que seria tu objetivo desde namekuzei.

VEGETA:Lo se pero lo mas importante es gohan.

BULMA:Pero debemos ir a un lugar donde los traidores no sospechen.

TRUNKS:Lo mas seguro seria las montañas invernales.

De vuelta en royal woods.

Gohan llega al hospital para visitar a un amigo.

GOHAN:Buenos dias vengo a ver a roberto santiago jr.

RECEPCIONISTA:Claro esta en la habitación a la izquierda al final del pasillo.

GOHAN:Gracias.

Gohan caminaba hacia la habitacion de bobby y se encuentra tambien con maria y ronnie anne.

GOHAN:Hola? Se puede?

MARIA:Quien eres?

GOHAN*haciendo una reverencia* Es un gusto conocerla mi nombre es son gohan mucho gusto.

MARIA:Bueno gohan soy la doctora maria santiago pero puedes decirme maria y ella es mi hija rolanda anne santiago o puedes decirle ronnie anne.

GOHAN:Bueno vine a ver como estaba bobby después del atentado.

BOBBY:Estoy bien amigo gracias por preocuparte.

GOHAN:Bueno solo queria asegurarme que estuvieras bien.

MARIA:Bueno ronnie y yo iremos por ahí por algo de comida no tardamos.

Ambas se fueron y decidieron hablar.

BOBBY:Que paso con clyde.

GOHAN:De hecho me deshice de el y ya tengo a ambas loud a las gemelas.

BOBBY:Lo entiendo. Escucha amigo si algo me pasa puedes cuidar a lori por favor.

GOHAN:Tenlo por seguro amigo.

Minutos después.

Gohan salio del hospital camino a su nueva casa mientras pasa al garaje de la casa loud y luna lo mira con una mirada llena de lujuria en eso lori se da cuenta y también leni pero ella tenia un plan mientras veía el anuncio del torneo de las galaxias en la isla de las peleas después pone una sonrisa mientras veía a gohan entrar a su nueva casa.

Mientras tanto en las montañas invernales.

Vegeta, trunks y bulma llegaron al lugar para poner la fase 1 en acción.

VEGETA:Bulma nos haces los honores?

BULMA:Bien vegeta. *levanta sus manos hacia arriba* ¡SAL DE AHI SHEN LONG Y CUMPLE NUESTRO DESEO!

Mientras el cielo se oscurecía y empezaría a salir un enorme rayo en forma de dragón dorado.

Mientras en royal woods gohan vio el cielo oscureciendo sabiendo una cosa.

GOHAN:Sabia que iniciaría el plan. *sonrie mientras aun seguia haciendo ejercicio colgado de los pies desde la chimenea de la casa* Ya era hora que iniciara pero ahora que lo pienso note a la hermana de lori llamada luna ella me vio de una manera lujuriosa bueno creo que tendré que esperar pacientemente.

De vuelta en las montañas.

SHENLONG:Diganmen cual es su deseo puedo cumplirles 3 deseos.

VEGETA:Dragon como primer deseo es que un sayajin llamado son gohan entro en el ciclo de celo sayajin y deseo que son gohan sea inmortal.

SHENLONG:De acuerdo pero solo diré una cosa al iniciar el ciclo de celo sayajin y como son gohan casi cumple 12 años y al estar en relación con chicas durante el ciclo de celo sayajin comparte algunos genes o ki por lo tanto también compartirá la inmortalidad están seguros que cumpla ese deseo?

VEGETA:Estamos seguros lo que sea por la felicidad de gohan.

SHENLONG:Ese es un deseo fácil de cumplir. *sus ojos empiezan a brillar* Listo he cumplido su primer deseo.

TRUNKS:Como segundo deseo quiero que gohan tenga las habilidades y células de los mejores peleadores del universo como cell.

SHENLONG:Ese es un deseo facil de cumplir. *sus ojos brillan de nuevo* Listo he cumplido su segundo deseo diganme cual es su tercer deseo.

BULMA:Deseo que gohan tenga el conocimiento de todo el universo.

SHENLONG:Ese es un deseo facil de cumplir. *sus ojos brillan de nuevo* Listo he cumplido sus 3 deseos me despido hasta la próxima.

En eso shenlong se va hacia el cielo y de un brillo las esferas se esparcen de nuevo y a esperar un año para volver a usarlas.

VEGETA:Jejeje fase 1 completa.

BULMA:Si y ahora iniciar la fase 2.

TRUNKS:De hecho estare aqui un tiempo ya que se acerca el torneo de las galaxias y tenemos que estar presentes.

VEGETA:En este caso participare no ya que los traidores estarán presentes.

BULMA:Bien volvamos a casa y disimulen para que ellos no sospechen.

En royal woods en la casa loud.

Cuarto de lori y leni.

Luna fue al cuarto de lori y leni para hablar con ella sobre el chico que lo vio en el garaje.

LUNA:Sis sabes quien era el chico que vi en el garaje me llamó mucho la atención.

LORI*sonrie ante la pregunta de su hermana* Bueno luna ese chico se llama son gohan es nuestro nuevo vecino (en su mente:y mi amante.)

LUNA:WOW! Me gustaría conocerlo.

LORI:Bueno iremos a casa de gohan a las 8:00 de la noche y leni también ira.

LUNA:Bueno estaremos ahí big sis.

LORI:(en su mente:Lo veras pronto luna y tambien leni y les aseguro que viviran la mejor experiencia lujuriosia de sus vidas ya que yo, lana y lola vivimos esa experiencia y me excita tenerlo en mi interior fue placentero.)

En la nueva casa de gohan.

GOHAN*despues de hablar con vegeta por telefono* Hmm. Ahora soy inmortal y me imaginó que mis 3 nenas también ahora que lo pienso las 2 chicas Santiago también se ven buenas bueno creo que iniciaré una lista jejeje. Pero esa chica rockera no deja de mirarme creo que recibirse a ambas y ellas van a sentir como si estuviera en el paraíso cuidado que gohan el inmortal entro en el juego.

Gohan mostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras espera la visita de su amada lori mientras viene acompañada de sus hermanas leni y luna para hacerlas suyas y que ningún depravado las toque o ellos vivirán el mismísimo infierno.

En el lugar donde estaban los hermanos GOD.

Grusse vio lo peor que ver masacre en texas mientras veia computadoras cortadas o desttuidas y los cadaveres de los hermanos GOD.

GRUSSE*callendo de rodillas* Mis socios que le hizo ese desgraciado.

Mientras... En royal woods.

Lori junto a leni y luna llegaron a la nueva casa de gohan esperan a su amante sayajin y para luna y leni vivirán la mayor experiencia de sus vidas tanto que ambas desearan que estuviera en su interior.

CONTINUARA...

¿Que pasara?

¿Luna y leni serán de gohan?

Esto y mas en el próximo capitulo llamado.

"LA LUJURIA DE LUNA Y LENI UN HAREM ESTA POR NACER"

No se lo pierdan.

Antes de despedirme aqui estan una lista de chicas de las que gohan tendra.

Lori

Leni

Luna

Lana

Lola

Lynn

Luan

Lucy

Lisa

Lily

Linka

Ronnie anne

Maria santiago

Carol

Dana

Katherine murrigan

Cookie

Haiku

Maggie

Shy

Cristina

Jordana (jordan girl)

Darcy (13 años)

Brownnie

Stella

Sam

Frida casagrande

Carlota casagrande

Sra. Dimartino

Agnes johnson.

Es por el momento las chicas que tienen el corazón indica que ahora les pertenece a gohan.

Nos vemos hasta la próxima y recuerden.

Si usted si usted quería fanfics.

Aqui aqui están los fanfics

¡NEVER GIVE UP!


	6. CAPITULO 6:UN HAREM ESTA POR NACER

**CAPITULO 6:LA LUJURIA DE LUNA Y LENI UN HAREM ESTA POR NACER**

**Vemos a lori, luna y le i en la entrada de la nueva casa de gohan y de ahi lori toco el timbre y de la puerta salio gohan en super sayajin 2 dominado al 100% y con el traje de vegeta puesto para entrenar.**

**GOHAN:Hola ustedes deben de ser leni y luna loud lori me hablo mucho de ustedes.**

**LENI:Gracias.**

**LORI:(Ahora que lo pienso mi gohan se ve sexy con ese traje) Bueno gohan mis hermanas tenían ganas de conocerte.**

**GOHAN:Bueno que no se haga esperar pasen mientras les sirvo bocadillos.**

**Las 3 hermanas loud entran a la casa de gohan.**

**LUNA:No puedo creer que ahora vivas en la casa del señor grusse.**

**GOHAN:Que puedo decir el encargado de ventas dijo que esta casa esta 100% equipada.**

**LENI*mirando las ropas de gohan* Wow gohan la tela de esta ropa es muy resistente y muy suave.**

**GOHAN:Gracias leni me alegra que te gustara si gustas tengo un rollo de la misma tela para que puedas hacer ropa.**

**LENI:Gracias gohan.**

**LORI:(perfecto falta poco para que estemos en acción y hagamos el amor como si no fuera mañana y mas para mi) Gohan me acompañas a traer mas bocadillos...**

**GOHAN:Por su puesto lori.**

**Ya en la cocina.**

**GOHAN:Literalmente esto es parte de tu plan verdad lori?**

**LORI:Jejeje. Claro amor después de todo me distes placer a mi y a las gemelas.**

**GOHAN*toma a lori de la cintura* No sabia que eras una diablilla con ese plan lori.**

**LORI:Que te puedo decir no me importaría compartirte mientras mas mejor. Además tu eres el que me libero de la mala experiencia que viví con ese maldito anciano pero tu tu eres un autentico chico gohan.**

**GOHAN:Bueno llevemos los bocadillos y veamos una película mas tarde pondré en acción el plan.**

**Y así vieron la película y toco ver la de venom.**

**Después de la película.**

**GOHAN:Bueno chicas me iré a dormir si gustan pueden dormir en la sala las veré mañana.**

**4 Horas después.**

**Las hermanas loud dormian en la sala pero lori desperto y fue hacia el cuarto de gohan.**

**LORI*besa a gohan en los labios* Hola mi amor jora de poner en acción nuestro plan.**

**¡PELIGRO!**

**Inicia escena lemon si no eres 18 o eres sensible a estas escena saltste la parte o no lo leas por seguridad.**

**Por su comprensión**

**Gracias.**

**Luna escucho unos ruidos mas bien chirriantes y mas se escuchaban unos gemidos? Luna despertó a leni y ambas caminaron hacia el cuarto de arriba.**

**Una vez llegaron al cuarto de arriba luna y leni se asomaron en la puerta que estaba un poco abierta y era gohan teniendo relaciones con lori.**

**En el cuarto de gohan.**

**LORI*moviendo su cadera mientras tenia el miembro del híbrido sayajin en su interior* Ah ah ah gohan no sabes ah como me gusta ah ah esta nueva experiencia ah gracias a ti ah.**

**GOHAN*acaticiando la pierna de lori con su mano izquierda y con la otra tocando sus pechos* Pues debo de admitir que te libere de ese anciano pero descuida eso ya quedo en el pasado recuerda que yo soy tu semental ahora lori.**

**LORI*excitada* Ahora lo recuerdo. Pero eso no importa continua quiero sentir tu semilla en mi interior.**

**Después de unos minutos de acción gohan se corrió dentro de lori llenando su interior con su semilla mientras lori voltea y ven a sus hermanas luna y leni.**

**LORI:Ah h..hola hermanas que las trae por aqui.**

**LUNA:Como puedes hacerlo lori y después de lo que bobby hizo por ti.**

**LORI:Chicas bobby tiene cáncer de próstata y por eso los espermatozoides salieron dañados por eso empeze a tener relaciones con gohan pero siempre gohan lo visita en el hospital y el estaba de acuerdo.**

**LENI:Y como empezaste a tener relaciones con gohan?**

**LORI*suspira* Desde la mala experiencia que tuve por culpa de grusse.**

**LUNA*sorprendida* El señor grusse no creo que sea capas.**

**LORI*Pasándole el teléfono a luna* Crees que no miento?**

**Luna y leni quedaron en shock al ver las depravaciones que grusse hizo con lori.**

**LUNA:No lo sabia pero porque el señor grusse se volvió un maldito depravado sexual.**

**LENI:Eso fue horrible.**

**GOHAN*sonrie* Bueno chicas podre sanarlas de lo que pasaron en el pasado y podre sanarlas.**

**Luna y leni se pusieron tristes.**

**GOHAN:Pasa algo chicas.**

**LUNA:Bueno estoy saliendo con sam pero george me obliga a tener sexo con el. Y a leni casi es violada por un imbécil llamado trevor.**

**GOHAN*apretó los puños mientras piensa que castigo le pondra a ese idiota de trevor* Bueno me encargare de sanarlas del dolor que les parece.**

**LUNA*excitada* Aceptamos.**

**LENI:Quiero que gohan tome mi cuerpo y nadie mas que el.**

**Y asi gohan tuvo relaciones con leni y luna por toda la noche y después se vino dentro de leni y luna.**

**Mas tarde esa noche.**

**GOHAN:Bueno chicas les dire que mañana seré su profesor.**

**LUNA:Eso no importa mientras estés con nosotras vale la pena.**

**LENI:Solo queremos que seas feliz gohan.**

**LORI:Nos contaste de la traición que sufriste esos tontos no apreciaron al héroe que salvo la tierra de cell.**

**GOHAN:Gracias chicas las amo.**

**LORI/LENI/LUNA:Y nosotras a ti gohan.**

**GOHAN:Mi harem esta creciendo y formando jejeje. Prerarate trevor el daño que le hiciste a leni lo pagaras muy caro. Te hare sentir en el mismo infierno.**

**Y así gohan termino la sesión de placer y 2 louds mas al harem que se esta formando y gohan castigara a los imbeciles depravado haciendolo sentir a ellos un verdadero infierno.**

**CONTINUARA...**

**¿Ahora quien sigue en el harem?**

**Esto y mas en el próximo capitulo llamado.**

**"SOY EL PROFESOR GOHAN Y UNA NUEVA CONCUBINA"**

**No se lo pierdan.**

**Chicas que seran de gohan.**

**(Las que tienen un ya les pertenece a gohan)**

**Lori**

**Leni**

**Luna**

**Luan**

**Lynn**

**Lucy**

**Linka**

**Lola**

**Lana**

**Lisa**

**Lily**

**Rita**

**Sam Sharp**

**Sid Chang**

**Becky**

**Dana**

**Ronnie Anne**

**Maria Santiago**

**Cookie**

**Carlota Casagrande**

**Frida Casagrande**

**Agnes Johnson**

**Profesora Dimartino**

**Jordana (girl Jordan)**

**Tabby**

**Polly**

**Haiku**

**Stella**

**Brownnie**

**Darcy (12 años)**

**Shy thompson**

**Maggie**

**Carol Pingrey**

**Peacock**

**...**

**¿Que?**

**Un momento que hace peacock aqui?**

**En la entrada de royal woods.**

**PEACOCK:Jeje. Yo puedo explicarte. Verán yo estaba en mi casa con mi nueva computadora cuando de pronto llego una notificación de un tal Prince saiyanbrazzer y abrí el vídeo y vi algo que me excito. Un chico sayajin de unos 12 años cogiéndose a una rubia de 17 aun recuerdo esa excitante escena.**

**Flashback de peacock.**

**Peacock miraba el video mientras se toca a si misma.**

**PEACOCK*tocándose*Ah ah ah si eso papi dame mas duro ah ah sigue papi no te detengas ah ah ah metemela en mi gatita mojada por ti papu ah ah no me importa mis brazos robóticos quiero sentir tu cuerpo y el mio fundidos en uno solo lleno de pasión y lujuria ah ah ah ah ah m..me...ME VENGO *se corre* ¡NYAAAAAAA! *mira sus dedos mojados por su fluido néctar de amo y los chupa mientras toca uno de sus pechos* Ah son gohan me dieron ganas de que me hagas tuya y yo sea tu puta jijiji.**

**Fin del flashback.**

**PEACOCK:Bueno ya lo saben amigos ahora si me disculpan ire a ver a mi son gohan y el sera mi amo y yo su puta jejeje.**

**Bueno si quieren a peacock en el harem pueden decidirlo compas.**

**Enemigos desguañingados**

**†Clyde McBryde†**

**(Los que tengan este icono † significa que fueron desguañingados)**

**Enemigos por desguañingar.**

**Grusse**

**Hector Casagrande**

**Dr. Freinstein**

**Trevor (del diario de leni)**

**George (ex de luna)**

**Flip (por mayuyero)**

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima y recuerden.**

**Si usted si usted quería fanfics.**

**Aqui aqui están los fanfics**

**¡NEVER GIVE UP!**


	7. CAPITULO 7:LA NUEVA CONCUBINA

"CAPITULO 7:SOY EL PROFESOR GOHAN Y UNA NUEVA CONCUBINA"

Nos encontramos en una mañana en royal woods donde gohan despues de la zukulenta noche con lori, luna y leni y se fueron a casa muy temprano para ir a la escuela ahora gohan ira a la escuela como profesor de la secundaria de royal woods y tambien como profesor de educacion fisica en la primaria de royal woods pero bueno vamos con nuestro hibrido sayajin favorito.

GOHAN*vistiendo con el traje de gohan GT pero de su talla de 12 años y lentes y aun conserva su peinado* Bueno hora de dar clases gracias bulma, gracias vegeta y gracias trunks.

Secundaria de royal woods.

Todos los alumnos de la escuela andaban hablando que llegaría un nuevo profesor y trevor el imbécil que casi viola a la inocente leni planea una broma para el nuevo profesor pero minutos después la puerta se abrió mostrando a gohan que detenía la cubeta de ladrillos con un solo dedo sorprendiendo a toda la clase las chicas como son danna, fiona, becky, carol y sam se sonrojan al ver a gohan excepto leni, luna y lori que ellas saben que el es su amante y futuro novio y esposo (por ahi decirlo despues de desguañingar a los imbéciles depravados que nunca aprenden ni la conchesumadre)

GOHAN:Buenos días clase hoy seré su nuevo profesor mi nombre es son gohan o pueden decirme gohan. *escribe su nombre en el pizarrón uno en japones y otro en letra normal* Bien comencemos la clase por favor saquen su libro de historia y pueblos y razas del mundo y abranlo en la pagina 126. La historia y cultura de España y leanlo por favor en unos minutos les haré preguntas sobre aquel país.

LORI:(Sabia que mi gohan vendría jejeje se ve muy apuesto con ese atuendo espero que me hagq suya en el receso)

Minutos mas tarde.

GOHAN:Bueno clase diganme cual es son las ciudades principales de España?

LORI*levanta la mano* Las ciudades principales de España son Barcelona, Madrid, valencia, pamplona y sevilla.

GOHAN:Correcto lori. Bien cuales países tienen frontera con España?

SAM:Los paises que tienen frontera con España son Portugal, Francia y Andorra ya que ese pequeño pais se habla frances catalán, gallego.

GOHAN:Correcto. Y cual es el idioma de aquel país?

LUNA:Español pero se usan acento y esos son el castellano, catalán, gallego y vasco. Esos son los acentos de España que se usan como idioma en aquel país.

GOHAN:Bien saben cual es el dia nacional de españa.

LENI:El dia nacional de españa es el cumpleaños del rey y se celebra un 12 de julio eso creo.

*el timbre suena*

GOHAN:Bueno clase tomen un receso y no olviden ir al laboratorio de ciencias para la clase de hoy.

En el almuerzo.

LUNA:No puedo creer que literalmente gohan sea profesor de nuestra escuela.

LORI:Ni yo melo creía pero si era verdad lo que nos dijo en nuestra sesión de sexo y fue verdad.

LENI:Creen que las demas sepan que gohan es nuestro a...*lori y luna le tapan la boca* ¿Mmmm?

LORI:Aun no leni pero pronto todas seremos de gohan incluyendo a mamá.

LUNA:Tambien mamá pero como?

Lori saca su telefono y abre el wattpad en la historia de Mr. Grusse 2 -the return- y las 3 quedaron asqueadas por el final de esa historia.

(Para mi compa nochsik2 mejor que las loud se queden con gohan o con goku mejor con vegetto)

LUNA:Eso fue asqueroso prefiero que gohan me deje embarazada que ese maldito anciano traga pitos.

LENI:Estoy de acuerdo hermana nuestro gohan la tiene grande a pesar de tener 12 años y es de la edad de linky.

LORI:Concuerdo con ustedes hermanas gohan sera el único que nos dejara embarazadas ni de ningún imbécil solo seremos de son gohan y seremos sus amantes seremos las putas de gohan.

Las clases siguieron normal hasta que llego la hora de la salida.

GOHAN:Bueno clase hemos concluido la clase de hoy como tarea escriban un ensayo de la historia de México de la batalla del castillo de chapultepec y de los niños héroes y una maqueta del mismo tema por favor y nos vemos el día de mañana.

Todos se van a casa y la ultima en pasar es lori y le susurra al oido.

LORI:Te espero esta noche amor.

Gohan salia de la escuela y caminaba a sus casa pero en el callejón se escuchan unas voces y eran las de trevor y sam.

TREVOR:Dime sam quien es el imbecil que me aparto de leni.

SAM*asustada* No lo se pero lo juro *molesta* Ademas tu planeas violar a leni por eso te dejo.

TREVOR:Eres una hija de perra.

Trevor le iba a dar una bofetada pero gohan la detiene.

GOHAN:Que no aprendes los valores de la vida verdad y encima tienes el descaro de casi violar a leni eres repugnante.

TREVOR:Sueltame maldito moco...*gohan le da un rodillazo en el estomago a trevor* ¡PUAG!

GOHAN:Eres solo basura que se interesa en violar a chicas inocentes que valorar la vida me enfermas.

SAM:Gracias.

GOHAN:No hay de que.

Por instinto sam beso a gohan en los labios y gohan se teletransporto a su casa.

PELIGRO

Inicia escena lemon si no eres 18 o eres sensible no lo leas o saltate esta parte por su seguridad.

Gracias.

Gohan puso a sam en la cama y empezo a levantarle su camisa y su sostén mostrando sus pechos y empezó a chupar uno y el otro siendo acariciada por la mano del sayajin.

SAM*quitándose su pantalón* Ah ah ah ah sensei ah ah ah gohan ah ah ah follame hazme tuya.

Después de eso gohan procedió a meter su miembro en la intimidad de sam haciendola gemir y rompiendo su himen indica do que perdio la virginidad.

GOHAN:Veo que eras virgen pero descuida nadie te tocara mas que yo me oiste yo soy tu amo y tu eres mi puta.

SAM*excitada* S...si soy tu ñuta y tu eres mi amo ah ah ah. Follame y llename con tu semilla.

GOHAN*sonriendo* Ya que insistes lo haré.

Gohan y sam tuvieron pasión por mas de 3 horas hasta el clímax y el éxtasis para después el híbrido sayajin se corrió dentro de sam llenando su interior con su semilla.

En la casa loud tambien quedaron excitadas lori, leni, luna, lola y lana se tocaron entre si mismas por la escena pero en otra habitación cierta genio veía al sayajin con suma atención y posiblemente ella quiera probar esa experiencia.

LISA:Eres muy interesante son gohan una muestra de tus genes traerá un futuro para la ciencia y con la ayuda de una amiga mía seremos parte de esta polígama relación jijijiji.

Mientras tanto.

Vemos a peacock mirando la vista de royal woods.

PEACOCK:Así que aqui es royal woods? Lindo lugar ahora a buscar a mi papu son gohan y el sera mi amo y yo su puta jijiji. Ya ansió tener un hijo con el jijijiji.

CONTINUARA...

¿QUE OCURRIRA?

ESTO Y MAS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO LLAMADO.

"LISA Y DARCY INCLUIDAS EN EL HAREM-UNA VISTA AL MEDICO"

No se lo pierdan.

Chicas en el harem de gohan.

Lori

Leni

Luna

Luan

Lynn

Lucy

Lola

Lana

Lisa

Linka

Lily

Rita

Maria Santiago

Ronnie Anne

Sam Sharp

Maggie

Haiku

Darcy (12 años)

Jordana (girl jordan)

Cookie

Agnes Johnson

Sra. Dimartino

Carlota casagrande

Frida casagrande

Carol pingrey

Tabby

Polly

Shy thompson

Sid chang

Nikki

Danna

Fionna

Becky

Stella

Brownie

Peacock

N18

Esas son las chicas del harem de gohan por el momento.

Enemigos desguañingados.

†Clyde McBryde†

†Trevor†

(Trevor falleció por entallamiento interno)

Enemigos por desguañingar

(Osea depravados de mierda)

Mr. Grusse.

Hector Casagrande

Flipp

David D. Magnifico

(Otro idiota que desguañingar)

Agradecimientos para:

nochsik2

Por inspirarme al hacer esta historia te mando un saludo y un atangana de mi parte compa.

Nos vemos hasta la próxima.

¡NEVER GIVE UP!


	8. CAPITULO 8:LISA Y DARCY EN EL HAREM

En el centro comercial de royal woods vemos un hospital móvil y vemos a bulma vegeta y trunks vestidos de médicos a vegeta y trunks como doctores y bulma como enfermera.

BULMA:Bien vegeta tu eres experto en maternidad sayajin así que eres el doctor principal además según la lista de chi as que nos envió gohan veremos quien es son la que las dejo satisfechas ademas cree unas pastillas alentar el desarrollo del embarazo por 7 años además que gohan es inmortal lo compartió con sus chicas también.

VEGETA:Tienes razón bulma además esto no puede salir mal si mas lo recuerdo la maquina de ultra sonido se lo robe a freezer nada mas lo usa como masajeador de cráneo.

TRUNKS:Bueno hay que seguir con el plan.

BULMA/VEGETA:De acuerdo.

En la casa loud.

Lisa espera la llegada de su amiga darcy hasta que ella llego.

DARCY:Hola lisa día duro en la escuela.

LISA:Lo se darcy pero me dio curiosidad el nuevo vecino de nombre son gohan.

DARCY:Dices del chico que derroto a cell?

LISA:Exacto mi amiga pero esta noche le haremos una visita a son gohan.

DARCY*sonríe* Esta bien lisa.

En el centro comercial.

BULMA:Gracias vuelva pronto.

VEGETA:El plan fue un éxito y eso que estudie psicología para esto en serio esas chicas si están muy enamoradas de gohan.

BULMA:Y aun falta mas vegeta.

VEGETA:Si el embarazo puede durar 7 años o menos todo saldrá bien jejeje.

BULMA:Así se habla vegeta.

En el consultorio dental.

Rita llegaba para su jornada de trabajo pero en lugar de toparse con el doctor feinstein se topo con...

GOHAN:Oh. Hola tu debes de ser rita loud mucho gusto soy son gohan pero puedes decirme gohan es un placer.

RITA:Oh. Mucho gusto y que paso con el dr. Feinstein?

GOHAN:Digamos que se fue a tomar unas vacaciones permanentes a durango en México *sonríe con la sonrisa marca son*

En hojuela durango.

Vemos en el puente rumbo al pueblo minero se observa el cuerpo colgado del dr. Feinstein ya sin vida.

De vuelta en royal woods.

GOHAN:Bueno rita que tal si empezamos. Un chico llego y tiene atorado un cascaron de chocolate confitado en sus molares hay que extraerlo.

RITA:Oh. Claro.

Horas mas tarde.

GOHAN:Rita es hora de cerrar puedes irte yo cerrare todo.

RITA:Que amable de tu parte gohan gracias. *rita se va a casa*

Minutos mas tarde gohan también se fue a casa.

GOHAN*entrando a su nueva casa* Ah hora de h...*ve su casa oscura* Que pasa?

????:Veo que llegaste son gohan jijiji.

Las luces se prendieron mostrando a lisa y a darcy trayendo un sostén y bragas y lisa camina de manera provocativa a gohan mientras el sayajin se sienta en su mueble.

LISA:Eres muy especial cuando se trata de tener relaciones y aparear a sus hembras. *se sienta en el regazo de gohan* Por eso también queremos esa experiencia. *empieza a mover su cintura de manera sexy* solo pedimos una muestra tuya y también para un buen uso para la ciencia y a cambio yo y darcy nos incluiremos en su polígama relación que me dices cariño.

GOHAN*toma de la cintura de lisa* Acepto sus condiciones chicas *gohan mete su mano en las bragas de lisa haciéndola excitar* Así que les doy una muestra de mi serian mis putas.

LISA*excirada* Ah ah. Si amor ah ah seremos tus putas y ah ah quiero tener a mis primogénitos ah ah no aguanto mas metemela en mi vulva ah ah.

PELIGRO

Inicia escena lemon.

Si no eres 18 o eres sensible saltate esta parte o no la leas por seguridad.

GRACIAS

Gohan cargo a lisa y a darcy y las llevo a su cuarto mientras darcy estaba encima de lisa mientras gohan hace a un lado las bragas de lisa y metió su miembro en la intimidad de lisa rompiéndole su himen perdiendo su virginidad.

LISA:Ah ah ah duele pero ah no me importa. *empieza a moverse al igual que darcy* Ah ah esto se siente rico mi interior se llena con el aparato reproductor de gohan ah ah.

DARCY*excitada* Ah ah ah aun no esta en mi pero puedo sentirlo mientras lo froto ah ah ah ah uh si que rico.

LISA:Ah ah ah si eso llename con tu semilla gohan ah ah ya somos tus putas oficiales ah ah ah no pares.

Y así siguió la sesión zukulenta de gohan con lisa y darcy y al final se corrió dentro de ambas y se durmieron abrazados.

Al dia siguiente ambas chicas se levantan y se bañan y se cambian no sin antes oe dan un beso en los labios de gohan antes de irse a la escuela y gohan se alisto para asistir a la escuela y siendo otro día para dar clases.

En la escuela los alumnos muestran su ensayo y la maqueta de la batalla del castillo de chapultepec y también el ensayo de la independencia mexicana de 1810 y gohan los califico del 10 a un 7.

Gohan vio a lori, leni, luna, y sam sonrojadas por gohan y en otra clase lisa y darcy también y en tan sólo pensar en gohan sienten sus bragas mojadas.

Pero es solo el comienzo el harem de gohan ira creciendo y los depravados irán al infierno.

CONTINUARÁ...

¿Que pasara?

Esto y mas en el próximo capitulo llamado.

"LA DEPORTISTA, LA COMEDIANTE Y LA GÓTICA-LA CONFRONTACIÓN DE GRUSSE"

No se lo pierdan.

Chicas para el harem de gohan

XLoriX

XLeniX

XLunaX

Luan

Lynn

Lucy

XLolaX

XLanaX

XLisaX

Linka

Lily

Rita

Maria Santiago

Ronnie Anne

XSam SharpX

Maggie

Haiku

XDarcy (12 años)X

Jordana (Girl Jordan)

Cookie

Agnes johnson

Sra. Dimartino

Carlota Casagrande

Frida Casagrande

Carol pingrey

Tabby

Polly

Shy thompson

Sid Chang

Nikki

Danna

Fionna

Becky

Stella

Brownie

Peacock

N18

El harem crecerá próximamente mas de lo que ves.

Enemigos desguañingados

†Clyde McBride†

†Trevor†

†Dr. Feinstein†

Nos vemos hasta la próxima.


	9. CAPITULO 9:LA CONFRONTACION DE GRUSSE

CAPITULO 9:LA COMEDIANTE, LA DEPORTISTA Y LA GOTICA-LA CONTRONTACION DE GRUSSE.

Vemos en la primaria de royal woods en el salon donde se ubican lincoln y lynn loud platicando hasta que llega la profesora agnes johnson.

AGNES:Clase me complase anunciar que hoy tendremos a un nuevo profesor de idiomas adelante pasa.

En eso entra gohan al salon y escribe en el pizarrón.

en el pizarrón tenia escrito su nombre en 2 idiomas.

Gohan/ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ごはん/span/font

GOHAN:Buenos dias clase mi nombre es son gohan y sere su maestro de idiomas y hoy aprenderemos a hablar en japonés para aquellos que quieran ir a japon ya sea por turismo, negocios o deportes. Por favor escriban sus nombres en el pizarrón normal y en japones por favor.

Y asi paso la clase y los nombres de los estudiantes en japones.

Lincoln loud/ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"大声でリンカーン/span/font

Lynn loud jr./ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"リン・ラウド・ジュニア/span/font

Maggie/ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"マギー/span/font

Polly/ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ポリー/span/font

Margo/ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"マーゴ/span/font

Francisco/ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"フランシスコ/span/font

Agnes Johnson/ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"アグネス・ジョンソン/span/font

A agnes se sonroja por su nombre traducido en japonés que tradujo gohan y la clase segua normal hasta la hora del almuerzo.

CANDLER:Oye lynn que tal si vamos a una cita. quieres?

LYNN:Ya dejame tonto.

CHANDLER:Es eso o tu hermanito saldra herido.

Pero antes que chandler diera un chasquido es sujetado y gohan lo detuvo y hablo pero en japonés.

GOHAN:*hablando japonés* font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"女性がそれはノーではないと言った場合、あなたはバカにどうなりますか。あきらめなければ、物事はいものになります。/span/font (Josei ga soreha nōde wa nai to itta baai, anata wa baka ni dō narimasu ka. Akiramenakereba, monogoto wa i-mono ni narimasu.)

CHALDER:*Sintiendo su mano apretada con fuerza* Ah me rindo me rindo.

GOHAN:Como se dice en japones dilo o no tendras para lanzar la bola.

CHLANDER:*responde en japones* Ah. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"大丈夫、大丈夫です。私は降伏する私は降伏する私は降伏する/span/font.

(Daijōbu, daijōbudesu. Watashi wa kōfukusuru watashi wa kōfukusuru watashi wa kōfukusuru.)

GOHAN:Bien ahora vete y llevate a tus amigos.

CHLANDER:Esta bien sensei au. au vámonos.

Durante la clase segua normal.

GOHAN:Bien clase iniciamos un ejercicio de una platica simulada en un lugar de Japón lincoln, lynn van primero y accion.

LYNN: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"こんにちはリンカーン、お元気ですか。/span/font (Kon'nichiwa rinkān, ogenkidesuka.)

LINCOLN: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"姉はアメリカから日本への長い旅行ですが、リンが到着するのは良いことです。/span/font (Ane wa Amerika kara Nihon e no nagai ryokōdesuga, rin ga tōchaku suru no wa yoi kotodesu.)

GOHAN:*Aplaude* Bien hecho chicos buen trabajo. Un 10 para ambos.

Cuando termino las clases gohan salio rumbo a casa para una sesion privada con lori pero se topo con la persona mas detestada.

GRUSSE:*molesto*¡TU!

GOHAN: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"なに？/span/font (Nani?)

GRUSSE:*lo sujeta del cuello* Eres ese maldito mocoso que se garcho a la loud ella debio de ser mia y tu lo arruinaste.

GOHAN:*con sarcasmo estilo lucifer* Oh. vamos rukis trukis ella tuvo una mala experiencia pero yo solamente la sane sin importar lo sucedido jeje.

GRUSSE:*furioso* PERO TE LA COGISTE.

GOHAN:Y lo volveria a hacer de nuevo ella quiere leche frasca no caducada hasta que fue caducada mas de 89 años.

GRUSSE:ESTO SE ACABO *le da un golpe y se le rompe su mano* CANADÁ!

GOHAN: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"たばこ/span/font (Tabako)

GRUSSE:Cucucu. *le trata de golpearle en los bajos y se le rompe su otra mano* Ah. Pobre de tu esposa.

GOHAN:En serio deadpool te demandara por imitarlo.

GRUSSE:Los dinosaurios le temian al T-rex. *le da una patada pero se le rompe su pierna* AH. ESTO SE PONDRA PEOR PENDEJO.

GOHAN:*golpea a grusse y lo manda a un auto estacionado* font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ばか/span/font (Baka)

Grusse quedo estampado en el parabrisas de un auto.

GOHAN:*se acerca* Escucha asqueroso gusano depravado si te acercas a algunas de las chicas que encuentre o hagas algo horrible te mandare al infierno.

Gohan se aleja de ahí mientras grusse quedo inconsciente.

GOHAN:Llegando a su nueva casa para descanzar pero en eso al entrar se encontro con lynn con su ropa deportiva provocativa con accesorios neko.

LYNN: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"マスターごはん、私にあなたのものを作ってください。/span/font

(Masutā gohan, watashi ni anata no mono o tsukutte kudasai.)

GOHAN:Con gusto cumpliré tu deseo gatita.

CONTINUARA...

¿Que ocurrira despues de aquella confrontacion?

Esto y mas en el proximo capitulo llamado.

"LA COMEDIANTE, LA DEPORTISTA Y LA GOTICA" PARTE II (LYNN)

No se lo pierdan. 


	10. Chapter 10:Lynn Loud

CAPITULO 10:LA COMEDIANTE, LA DEPORTISTA Y LA GOTICA PARTE II (LYNN)

font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"リン・ラウド/span/font/LYNN LOUD.

PELIGRO

Inicia escena lemon si no eres +18 o eses sebsible o saltate esta parte por seguridad.

😃gracias😃

Vemos a gohan besando a lynn con pasión y lujuria mientras que la deportistase excita por el contacro del sayajin en su cuerpo.

LYNN:Ah. G...gohan ya no puedo mas ah quiero probar tu palo de golf. *lynn le quito el pantalón y vio su miembro y era grande* Oh. P hzor dios un grande, duro y rico palo de golf. *empieza a chuparlo mientras siente su lengua alrededor de su miembro* (en su mente:se siente bien sentirlo en mi boca esta delicioso no puedo resistirme se siente tan bien)

gohan termino por correrse en la boca de lynn para después sentirlo en su cara y en sus pechos.

LYNN:*probando la escénica del sayajin* Ah. Deliciosa leche nya.

GOHAN:*Le susurra a lynn* Descuida cariño yaniniciara el saque inicial.

Gohan puso su miembro y lo metio en su intimidad sacando un gemido por parte de la deportista loud.

LYNN:¡NYAAAAAAAAAAHH! S...siiiii g...gohan esta dentro de miiiiiiiii. ah ah ah si dame duro ah ah puedo sentir el miembro de gohan en mi interior ah ah ah eso dame mas gohan ah ah oh si.

GOHAN:Te gusta verdad?

LYNN:Como nunca ah ah ah ah.

Ambos se besan mientras sus lenguas se juntan entre si.

LYNN:(No puedo creerlo estoy teniendo sexo con mi maestro que en realidad es el chico que nos salvo de ese horrendo bicho.)

En ese momento ambos ya estaban al limite.

GOHAN:Voy a venirme lynn.

LYNN:*abraza al sayajin con sus piernas* Hazlo ah ah ah correte en mi ah ah ah llename con tu semilla ah ah ah ah ¡ME VENGO! *su interior es llenado por la semilla del sayajin* ¡NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! *cae rendida en la cama* Ah ah se s...siente calido ah amo a ese chico.

GOHAN:*mirando a lynn con su rostro de satisfacción* A partir de ahora seras de mi propiedad me entendiste.

LYNN:Ah ah s...si gohan-sama.

Gohan mostro y esbozo una sonrisa mientras mira a la deportista marcada como suya.

Y ahora las reglas han cambiado y las piezas estan en posicion.

Y gohan tiene las cartas a su favor.

CONTINUARA...

¿Que pasara el siguiente día?

Esto y mas en el próximo capitulo llamado.

LA COMEDIANTE, LA DEPORTISTA Y LA GÓTICA PARTEIII (LUCY)

No se lo pierdan.


	11. Chapter 11:Lucy loud y Haiku

CAPITULO 11::LA COMEDIANTE, LA DEPORTISTA Y LA GÓTICA PARTE III (LUCY)

font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ルーシー・ラウドとハイク /span/font

(Lucy loud y haiku)

Era otra mañana en royal woods y vemos a lynn loud despertando mientras ve una semilla del ermitaño y una nota.

carta: -Querida lynn te deje en tu casa y nos divertimos bastante espero repetirlo te deje una semilla del ermitaño para que te recuperes nos vemos pronto querida. Atentamente: Gohan.

Lynn al leer la carta se sonrojo y se preparo para otro día a la escuela.

Escuela de royal woods.

HAIKU:Hola lucy que tal tu día.

LUCY:No lo se siento un aura bastante grande es como si fuera un alma traicionada que rompió su corazón.

HAIKU:Eso es lo que tenia en mente.

LUCY:Y tienes planes para el club de poesía?

HAIKU:de hecho si ahí daremos nuestro poema.

En los arbustos.

VEGETA:*con unos binoculares* Hmm. un par de góticas eso si seria bueno que muestran alma melancolía y buenas rimas pero que mas da hora de la siguiente fase del plan. *se esconde en los arbustos*

En la clase.

GOHAN:Bien clase antes de iniciar la historia sobre los sucesos de transilvana permitame presentar a alguien. *lo hace llamar* Puedes pasar.

de la puerta entró el mismo alucard de castlevania symphony of the night y dawn of sorrow.

GOHAN:El es alucard tepes fue uno de los que se opuso a dracula y decidió vivir en paz con los humanos.

font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"アルカード/span/font

Alucard

ALUCARD:Buenos días estudiantes soy alucard y presentare la historia de los vampiros y del mítico castillo castlevania que aparece cuando el conde dracula emerge.

LUCY:Imprecionante no sabia que los vampiros pelean por la humanidad.

ALUCARD: Exactamente pequeña esta historia se trata sobre el clan belmont y sus aliados contra dracula.

la clase paso normal hasta que llego la hora de la salida mientras salían los del club gótico y poesía quedaron impresionados por la presencia de alucard en su clase.

pero escondido en la esquina de la escuela esta rock y obsesionado con lucy y pensando como robarle su virginidad pero gohan lo vigila como un buitre esperando a convertir su presa en carroña mientras mira a ambas góticas que van a casa.

Horas mas tarde casi la media noche los del club de poesía de medianoche estaban reunidos en el cementerio para recitar sus poesías pero antes que terminara la sesión gohan entró indicando y trayendo su poema en japones.

GOHAN:*resitando su poema en japones* font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"あなたを気にかけている人を除いてあなたに背を向けた人々によって裏切られた心。あなたが幸せであり、あなたの精神が穏やかな海のそよ風のようにあなたをサポートすることを知っているでしょう。/span/font

en español.  
( un corazon que fue traicionado por quienes te dieron la espalda excepto algunos que se preocupan por ti y sabran que te apoyaran para que seas feliz y su espiritu estara tranquilo como la suave brisa del oceano.)

japones letra.  
( Anata o ki ni kakete iru hito o nozoite anata ni se o muketa hitobito ni yotte uragira reta kokoro. Anata ga shiawasedeari, anata no seishin ga odayakanaumi no soyokaze no yō ni anata o sapōto suru koto o shitte irudeshou.)

Todos aplaudieron por el poema de gohan y lucy y haiku se sonrojaron por el chico de su edad que tambien es su maestro.

LUCY:*derramando lágrimas* Eso fue lo mas hermoso que hemos visto.

HAIKU:Si un sentimiento único un corazón traicionado y buscando la felicidad.

GOHAN:Gracias y así concluimos la sección de poesía de esta noche nos vemos a la medianoche.

Todos van camino a casa.

En ese momento rocky y silas aparecieron detrás de ambas chicas y las durmieron con cloroformo y llevándoselas a una cabaña abandonada en el bosque pero una sombra con ojos esmeralda los persigue.

En la cabaña abandonada.

ROCKY:Bien esta ves esas chicas serán nuestras.

SILAS:Yo empezare a quitarle la virginidad a lucy.

ROCKY:Oye que te pasa idiota yo tomare la virginidad de lucy.

SILAS:YO.

ROCKY:YO.

Ambos se empiezan a golpearse como mariquitas mientras se decidia quien violara a lucy primero pero...

?:A ver palomita palomita palomita miren al pajarito.

Y ambos fueron golpeados por una gigante tira de tocino dejandolos noqueados.

15 segundos despues.

cabaña abandonada bajo una noche de una tornenta.

Vemos a rocky y a silas en el suelo amarrados mientras tenian tierra, lombrices y gusanos.

ROCKY:Do..donde estamos y que es este lugar.

?:Veo que despertaron no se perderian el espectaculo por nada o si?

Frente a ellos estaba gohan en ssj2 vestido de dracula de castlevania portait of ruin y al lado izquierdo estaba lucy y en el derecho haiku vestidas de sucubus sexys.

GOHAN:Y se preguntaran en donde estan sacos de carne muerta estamos en lo que quedo antes el complejo wyatt y en donde estan acostados es nada mas ni me os que la tumba de la hermana abigail.

Ambos se asustaron horrorizasos por el lugar en donde estan tirados.

GOHAN:Silencio. *ambos se callan* Bien iba a dejar que ustedes alimañas ponsoñosas. les pondrian un dedo encima a mis hermosas sucubus?

ROCKY:¿QUE?

LUCY:Mas respeto a gohan-sama.

HAIKU:El nos hara sus concubinas en una nueva vida inmortal.

GOHAN:Hasta el final de los días.

En el planeta del hakaishin.

WISS:Viendo los acontesimientos com9 si fuera una pelicula de tv por cable.

WISS:Uy esto se pone bueno. *comiendo palomitas de maiz*

En la tierra.

GOHAN:Chicas porque no complacen a su conde.

LUCY:Si amo.

PELIGRO

iniciando escena lemon si no eres +18 o eres sensible saltate esta parte o no lo lea por seguridad.

😃Gracias😃

Vemos a lucy sentarce en el regazo de gohan mientras siente en su vulva humeda en duro miembro del sayajin y lentamente fue bajando introduciendo hasta que...

LUCY:¡NYAAAAAAH! *su virginidad fue entregada al sayajin* Ah mi alma ah esta entregada a mi oscuro amo ah vamos gohan-sama ah ah hazme tuya ah llename de tu poderoso elixir.

GOHAN:*tomando de la cintura de lucy* Entonces que no se hable mas. * mira a haiku tocandose* Haiku tu tambien te divertiras. *chasquea los dedos y atras de haiku aparecio un clon solido de gohan la levanto y tambien tomo la virginidad de haiku.* Tranquilas solo sera momenraneo.

HAIKU:*excitada* Ah ah ah ah dame mas amor ah ah eso amo hazme tu puta gotica ah ah.

LUCY:*excitada* Ah ah ah eso llename con tu escencia gohan-sama ah ah embarazame y dame un hijo tuyo gohan-sama uh ah ah ah si ah ah.

Ambos veian de como ambas goticas estan siendo cojidas por el sayajin mientras que rocky derramaba lagrimas que la chica que añoraba por años se fuera de sus manos para siempre.

HAIKU:*excitada* Ah ah ah ah el amo se va a venir lucy ah ah.

LUCY:*excitada* Ah ah ah ah yo tambien lo siento ah ah ah si ah ah gohan llenanos dejanos embarazadas somos a aprtir de ahora tus putas.

Gohan se vino dentro de lucy y su clon de sombra solido dentro de haiku.

LUCY/HAIKU:¡NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Ambas caen rendidas en la cama mientras la escencia de gohan se desbordaba en sus zonas intimas.

LUCY:Ah ah gohan-sama.

HAIKU:Ah ah es nuestro amo ah ah ahora somos sus putas.

En eso el clon de gohan se lleva a ambas a casa mie tras el original mira al par de maricas.

GOHAN:Saben detesto a los acosadores depravados como usteses. *empieza a derramar gasolina mientras los rayos iluminan con cada trueno que lanzaba la tormenta.

GOHAN:*con un fosforo en sus manos* Y ahora voy a quemarlos junto con esta alma para su malducion eterna y pasaran en el infierno el resto de sus vidas.

Tira el fosforo y empieza a incendiar la cabaña junto a rocky y a silas amarrados sin posibilidad de escapar ya que sus dias estan contados.

GOHAN:Rest in peace. *termina dejando el lugar con la teletrabsportación de goku*

Mientras fuera de la cabaña empezaba a incendiarse mientras se escuchaba desgarradores gritos de dolor y terror.

Gohan empieza a hundir flota teas flota sin piedad.

Las piezas de sus enemigos estan siendo derribadas y vencidas y para el hijo de son goku seria el comienzo de un posible clan o por lo menos eso es "Lo que la gente cuenta"

CONTINUARA...

¿Quien mas caera ante el amor de un sayajin?

¿Quien mas sera su proxima victima del terror a quien se propase?

Esto y mas en el proxímo capitulo llamado.

LA COMEDIANTE, LA DEPORTISTA Y LA GOTICA PARTE IV (LUAN)

No se lo pierdan. 


	12. Chapter 12:LAS DOS CARAS DE LA COMEDIA

CAPITULO 12:LA COMEDIANTE, LA DEPORTISTA Y LA GOTICA PARTE IV (LUAN).

font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"コメディの/span/font2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"つの側面/span/font-(LAS DOS CARAS DE LA COMEDIA)

font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ルアン・ラウドとマギー/span/font-(LUAN LOUD Y MAGGIE)

Era una mañana en royal woods michigan y para gohan era otro dia de enseñanza para sus estudiantes y claro otra chica que caerá en los encantos del sayajin.

En la entrada de la escuela se muesta a la comediante de la familia loud como es luan loud.

Luan caminaba tranquilamente hasta que accidentalmente choco con gohan.

LUAN:Oh disculpa no lo vi venir jeje. Soy luan loud.

GOHAN:Mucho gusto luan soy gohan y veo que vas a estudiar teatro verdad?

LUAN:Sip y comedia tambien jeje.

GOHAN:Me alegro mucho luan mejor ve antes que se te haga tarde.

LUAN:Como ordenes capitán jeje.

Minutos después gohan caminaba por el pasillo mientras las chicas murmuran positivamente al híbrido sayajin.

En la clase de teatro.

LUAN:Muy bien maggie Repitamos la rutina mímica una vez mas.

MAGGIE:Espero que me salga bien *nerviosa*

Ambas practican su rutina mímica y sale 60 del 100% del esfuerzo de maggie.

LUAN:Bien maggie ya casi lo logramos.

GOHAN:*entrando* hola se puede?

LUAN:Oh hola gohan llegas justo a tiempo maggie y yo estábamos practicábamos nuestra rutina mímica para una fiesta.

MAGGIE:(en su mente:Esta guapo) Si jeje aprendí un poco de mímica con lincoln.

GOHAN:*toca lo que parece ser la perilla de una puerta y la abre sorprendiendo a las chicas* Bueno es algo normal la mímica es un dote entre comedia y teatro estilo francés único chicas.

LUAN:WOW. Tu sabes mímica también?

GOHAN:*se sienta en una silla invisible y toma te *actuación de mimos* Claro chicas practicaba y me divertía con mi papá antes de ya saben el torneo de cell.

MAGGIE:Tu padre es una buena persona.

GOHAN:Si si lo es. *sonríe haciendo sonrojar a las chicas* Vamos chicas la clase esta por iniciar.

Minutos mas tarde. Salón de química.

GOHAN:*con su bata de doctor blanca, guantes de látex y lentes protectores* Bien clase este el extremificador o mas bien llamado el gas guasón un gas tan pero tan peligroso que hará a quien tenga exposición prolongada a este gas una risa maniática tan mortal hasta la muerte pero la muerte dejara huella una perturbadora sonrisa que les hará tener pesadillas en la noche por lo que es llamado comedia o tragedia.

LUAN:*levanta su mano* Y hay cura para eso sensei?

GOHAN:Una dosis extrema digamos de 100 a 200 veces de este gas no hay cura. ahora hagamos una prueba del químico guasón en esta mosca. muestra un recipiente una mosca y le hecha una gota del quimico guadon y se empieza a escuchar una risilla chillona de la mosca hasta que cae muerta.

GOHAN:Esto es muy peligroso *suena el timbre* Bueno clase después del almuerzo estudiaremos las propiedades peligrosas del plutonio y sus consecuencias.

Todos salien excepto benny aun tiene en su mente hacer suyas a luan y a maggie.

En el comedor.

LUAN:No me digas que te gusta gohan.

MAGGIE:L..lo mismo digo luan.

LORI:Hola chicas me uno?

LUAN:Claro hermana oye lori como gohan es especial.

LORI:Bueno su terapia me ayudo a sacar una mala experiencia que tuve. *le susurra a luan* Una muy zukulenta y excitante que vas a disfrutar hermana.

Luan se sonroja por lo que dijo lori.

Horasas tarde todo habian salido mientras benny soñaba que luan y maggie gimieran como putas pero una voz lo interrumpe.

?:Me das asco *es golpeado con un pastelazo* *benny voltea y es golpeado con un sartén* Poing. *benny cae noqueado y se lo lleva arrastrando.

En un teatro abandonado. Medianoche.

Benny despierta y ve algo que lo espanta era amarrado en una butaca del teatro.

?:Damas y caballeros niños y niñas de todas las edades presentamos entre el publico un idiota depravado que le gusta violar incluso a las lolis y para atender a este tipo de publico traemos al maestro de ceremonias.

El publico aplaude y se muestra a gohan ssj2 pero con su cara pintada estilo guasón y su sonrisa como la de goku black.

GOHAN:Mira que tenemos aqui.  
BENNY:*asustado* Q...que este lugar.

GOHAN:Estas en el mayor evento que hasta tu huevos con salchicha reventaran y lo llamo las 2 caras de la comedia jajaja ¿entiendes? Ahora mis asistentes traerán a nuestras invitadas que suba el telón señoritas.

El telón se levanta revelando a luan y a maggie que traían ropa sexy estilo harley quiin.

Gohan camina hacia luan y le besa en los labios y luan lo corresponde con lujuria.

¡PELIGRO!

Inicia escena lemon si no eres mayor de 18 o eres sensible saltate esta parte o no lo leas por seguridad

Gracias.

gohan empezaba abesar cada parte del cuerpo de luan mientras acariciaba su zona intima.

LUAN:Ah g...gohan-sama. ahse siente rico ah ah no puedo mas meteme su enorme pollo en mi y llename con tu crema.

GOHAN:Como ordenes hermosa hora del show.

Gohan saca y mete su miembro en la intimidad de luan hasta que...

LUAN:¡NYAAAAAAAAAA! *notando que ya perdió su virginidad* *empieza a moverse* ah ah ah ah si ah ah eso si es un buen espectáculo ah ah ah ah ah eso llename con tu crema este pastel ah ah ah ah uh que rico.

Maggie se excito y se empezo a tocar a si misma.

Pasaron 2 horas hasta que se vino dentro de luan.

LUAN:Ah ah ah me llenaste gohan-sama ah ah.

GOHAN:Sigues tu mi hermosa gotica.

MAGGIE:*Excitada* Ven y tomame papi.

Siguió la misma acción con maggie mientras el sayajin embestía a la gótica mientras toca sus pechos.

MAGGIE:*en éxtasis* Ah ah ah eso gohan sama ah ah ah ah ah *gohan se corre dentro de maggie* ¡NYAAAAAAAAAAA! *cae rendida en la cama junto a luan* Ah ah eso estuvo rico ah.

GOHAN:*se viste rápidamente y de un acto me magia y una enorme sabana ambas chicas desaparecen y lori y lisa hacen una reverencia y se despiden sin antes dar un beso al sayajin en los labios*

GOHAN:*con una jeringa en su mano* Y ahora el gran final.

*inyecta el químico a benny y este se empezó a reír como loco sin parar*

GOHAN:Solo digamos que un payaso triste morirá de risa jajajaja. ¿entiendes?

Las luces se apagan dejando un reflector apuntando a benny mientras reía sin parar hasta que...murió de risa con una sonrisa algo perturbadora.

Ahora que benny cayo entre la comedia y la tragedia se bajo el telón dando final al show.

¿Que ocurrirá?

Esto y mas en el próximo capitulo llamado.

"REUNIÓN DE MAESTROS"  
(AGNES & Di MARTINO)

No se lo pierdan. 


	13. Chapter 13:JUNTA DE MAESTROS

CAPITULO 13:REUNION DE MAESTROS (AGNES & DIMARTINO)

Era unaañana en royal woods y para gohan no es la excepción aun seguía teniendo relaciones mas con las loud y otras chicas sentían el miembro del sayajin en su interior cada vez cada chica caía ante gohan un sayajin que ahora es un semental con las chicas y ahora siendo inmortales ya que gohan compartió su inmortalidad también.

Pero para grusse esta mas frustrado cada vez que veía un vídeo de gohan del usuario sayajin_brazzers (vegeta) sus planea se van a la mierda.

Escuela de royal woods.

GOHAN:Buenos días que pasa director higgins.

HUGINGS:Muchacho estoy a punto de retirarme por lo que tu eres el indicado de ser el director de esta escuela.

GOHAN:Seria un honor ser director de esta escuela sr. huggins. *sonrie*

Dir. HUGGINS:Gracias chico.

En el almuerzo.

GOHAN:Mmmmm. todo normal.

LUCY:*aparece de la nada* Hola mi rey oscuro.

GOHAN:Hola mi sexy suscubo lista para esta noche?

LUCY:Estare ansiosa por tener tu elixir mi amado.

*pero en la escuela cierto tacaño vendedor de flippys ve con lujuria a las maestras agnes johnson y dimartino.*

FLIPP:Mmmmm. que ricas estan las maestras. Pero no podre hacerlo solo necesitaré ayuda pasa hacerlo y ya se quien me ayudara.

El día transcurrió normal hasta ese dia flipp ha dormido a agnes y a dimartino con cloroformo.

En un salon.

HUGGINS:Que rayos significa esto flipp?

FLIPP:Es facil huggins. *mira al director* cogete a estas maestras.

HUGGINGS:No lo hare flipp se que a pesar de ser un vendedor violas a las niñas por tus enfermos deseos.

GOHAN:*oculto* (Ese tipo ya valio madres.)

Gohan aparece y noquea a ambos.

*esa noche en la escuela*

FLIPP:*se despierta* Eh? Que p...paso.

HUGGINS:*se despierta* D...donde estoy.

GOHAN:Bienvenidos a la clase de hoy. *mirada seria en ssj2* Hoy le hare una pregunta para ustedes 2. ¿Que hacian aqui y que planeaban hacer con las maestras?

FLIPP:Eso no te incumbe mocoso ahhh *recibe un fuerte reglaso en sus manos*

GOHAN:Guarda silencio aprende a respetar a tus superiores.

HUGGINS:El me esta convenciendo de tener relaciones con la señorita johnson y la señorita dimartino.

GOHAN:*Mira a huggins.* Sr. huggins eres libre puede irse. *mira a flipp*

HUGGING:Gracias chico. *se va del salon*

GOHAN:*mirando serio a flipp* Ahora pagaras por ser un mal alumno y ese tipo de conducta no lo puedo tolerar.

Después de la tortura a flipp dada por nuestro amigo sayajin ahora el anciano tacaño quedo al borde de la muerte y solo dijo sus ultimas palabras "¿Quien vendera los flippies" y murió pero gohan ya tenia planes para eso.

En la corporación cápsula en la noche*

Bulma, vegeta y trunks veian la escena de como gohan se cogia bien rikolino a las maestras y marcándolas como suyas y viendo y mas lo que es capas de hacer son gohan por su harem.

BULMA:Bien la operacion felicidad de gohan esta siendo un éxito.

VEGETA:Hmp. esos idiotas no saben que quedan muy cortos ante un sayajin. Ahora que lo pienso mañana es el cumpleaños de la matriarca loud.

TRUNKS:Y ese anciano grusse jugara sucio.

BULMA:*determinada* Bien que inicie la fase 5 "cumpleaños placentero"

VEGETA/TRUNKS:Si.

¿Que pasara en el cumpleaños de rita?

Esto y mas en el próximo capitulo llamado.

"UN CUMPLEAÑOS DE PLACER"  
(RITA LOUD)

No se lo pierdan.


	14. Chapter 14:UN CUMPLEAÑOS PLACENTERO PtI

CAPITULO 14:UN CUMPLEAÑOS PLACENTERO (RITA LOUD)

"EL CUMPLEAÑOS DEL PLACER"

(RITA LOUD)

Era un dia en royal woods pero no cualquier dia era el cumpleaños de rita loud y el señor lynn iba a ir a un viaje a una convencion de chefs en españa por lo que dejo una hran cena en su restarurante co.o regalo de cumpleaños pero...rita no se sentia satisfecha de como el señor loud casi no la satisface cada noche como lo hace las parejas casadas poco a poco la llama de la pasión se iba a apagar.

O...eso creian?

*consultorio dental*

GOHAN:Buenos dias rita llegaste temprano.

RITA:Ah si gohan es que hoy es mi cumpleaños y mi esposo fue a una convencion de chefs internacionales en españa. Y bueno todo normal.

GOHAN:Perfecto rita.

*y entra el idiota de idiotas*

BRANDON:Hola rita y...*mira a gohan* Quien es el?

RITA:El es el doctor gohan es el remplazo del dr. feinstein ya que el dr. feinstein se tomo un retiro.

GOHAN:Así es tu debes de ser brabdon cierto? Que no se pase de en llegar tarde quedo claro?

BRANDON:Eh si señor.

*Las cosas en el trabajo iban normal y que esperarce gohan vigilaba siempre lo que pasaba a su al rededor mientras revisaba sus mensajes en su teléfono y mas de parte de sus amadas*

GOHAN:Jeje.

*esa tarde rita había salido del trabajo temprano pasa su cumpleaños pero sin darce cuenta que brandon la seguía como un pedobear a una loli.*

*mientras rita caminaba por la calle miraba una carpa donde decía gurú del amor con el chamán T y al entrar se ve a trunks del futuro vestido de gurú como lincoln que se vistió de gurú para consejos sobre chicas.*

RITA:B..buenas tardes usyed es el chaman T?

TRUNKS:*meditando* Si usted busca ayuda del amor verdad?

RITA:Si mire mi esposo no me satisface y...esa llama pasional se apaga como puedo encenderla de nuevo.

*trunks no dice nada y lanza unos polvos mágicos a la fogata y se muestra imágenes que para ella casi son borrosas.

TRUNK:Tenga cuidad señorita loud vendrá una desgracia para su familia un demonio despreciable depravara sus Inocencias *muestra al demonio anciano, horrendo y quejon.* y también una sombra que la acosara y tomara su cuerpo hasta dejarla como un cascaron vacío *toma polvillo mágico plateado y lo lanza a la fogata* Pero hay un espíritu noble, un ángel guardián que las cuidara y abrirán su corazón para roda la vida incluso la inmortalidad.

RITA:Wow nunca crei que pasaría lo pensare.

TRUNKS:Gracias por comprender eh...son $25 dolares.

RITA:Oh claro jeje pensado que me tomaría su consejo sin propina aqui tiene. *le da a trunks 25 dolares* Gracias.

TRUNKS:Tenga buen día. *sonríe*

*brandon iba a tomar consejos del guru tambien pero la carpa esta cerrada diciendo "sali a comer vuelvo en 1 hora"*

*con gohan*

El hibrido sayajin dio su segunda dosis de placer a las maestras que quedaron satisfechas por el trato de gohan y marcarlas como suyas y ahora hacerlo con rita no seria mala idea. sabiendo que ella seria blanco perfecto para ciertos depravados molestos.

*en el parque*

vegeta caminaba recordando el plan de bulma llamada 3 maneras de morir en una sola.

VEGETA:*revisando su lista con unos lentes* Veamos hurón rabioso? *ve una caja transparente con huron rabioso* Listo. Estanquende pirañas? *lanza un filete al estanque y las pirañas lo devoran rápidamente* Listo ahora falta carne de ardilla rabiosa. *ve a una ardilla y le dispara un rayo de ki y ve que la ardilla tenia espuma en la boca indicando que tiene rabia* Hmp. perfecto.

*minutos mas tarde*

VEGETA:*leyendo un libro de como disecar a animales de cacería* Hmmm. antes disecaba animales del plaeta kablrer pero nunca a animales de la tierra ahora se porque la caceria es un deporte de temporada en la tierra es eso o te carga la policia. jeje ahora sueno como kakaroto.

*en el parque*

Vegeta ya estaba listo como vendedor de hamburguesas ya que frito la carne de ardilla rabiosa y hora de poner en acción el plan.

VEGETA:*con tono de vendedor amable* Buenas tardes señorita que le sirvo?.

RITA:Un hot dog sencillo.

VEGETA:Buena eleccion y usted señor (maldito insecto)

BRANDON:La mejor hamburguesa que tenga.

VEGETA:En un momento se lo sirvo. *vegeta prepara el hot dog de pavo a rita y para brandon...* (espero que tegustw la carne de ardilla gusano) *pone la carne de ardilla en el pan de hamburguesa* Listo orden servida.

BRANDON:De que carne es.

VEGETA:Si es de alce canadiense nada mejor que una carne de alce traída de Canadá.

BRANDON:Esta bien.

VEGETA:(Se lo creyó ese imbécil)

CONTINUARA...

¿Que pasara el resto del dia?

Esto y mas en el proximo capitulo llamado...

"UN CUMPLEAÑOS PLACENTERO PARTE II"

No se lo pierdan.


	15. CAPITULO 15:EL CUMPLEAÑOS DEL PLACER II

**CAPITULO 15:EL CUMPLEAÑOS DEL PLACER PARTE II (RITA LOUD)**

快楽の誕生パートII

(**el cumpleanor del placer parte II)**

**リタ・ラウド**

**(Rita Loud)**

**Después que brandim comiera la hamburguesa rita guardo su hamburguesa y se fue a casa.**

**Y brandom sufrio rabia despues que un hudon entrara en su recto y cayo en un estanquie de pirañas devorandolo vivo y vegeta sr va del lugar silvando como si nada.**

**casa de gohan.**

**GOHAN*hablando por telefono* **Hmmm. entiendo vegeta gracias. ***serio*** Hora de proseguir.

**En la casa loud.**

**HERMANAS LOUD:**Feliz cumpleaños mamá.

**RITA:**Awwww. no se hubieran molestado.

**LORI:**No es para tanto mamá. Pero si ademas le trajimos algo especial.

**Del telon sale gohan con su atuendo de mago y hace los mas grandes actos de magia qur se vio en su vida.**

**GOHAN:**Y para mi siguiente acto. ***gohan enciende las el fuego en una toalla roja para despues encenderla**** aparece una paloma blanca volando hacia su mano y hace una reverencia* **Gracias gente bonita.

**LUAN:**Bravo magazo.

**LORI:**Fue el mejor acto de todos.

**RITA:**Es el mejor cumpleaños de todos. ***alegre***

**GOHAN:**Gracias a todos.

**Todos comian y hasta fisfrutaban de el pastel de cumpleaños.**

**RITA:**Una gran fiesta chicas gracias.

**LORI:**Fue gracias a gohan que nos ayudo a organizarla.

**LENI:**Es cierto mamá.

**RITA:**Aun asi me encanto esta fiesta gracias. ***sonrie***

**LORI*sonrie*** Aun queda una cosa mas mamá.

**En un hotel...**

**Las chicas loud llevaban a rita a una habitación vendada en los ojos mientras se preguntaba donde esta.**

**RITA*confundida*** Eh...chicas?

**????*imitando la voz del señor lynn*** Rita estas aqui?

**RITA:**L..lynn cariño eres tu?

**GOHAN*imitando la voz del señor lynn con un aparato especial para cambiar la voz cortecia de bulma* **Así es cielo soy soy y te quiero dar un regalo especial por tu cumpleaños.

**¡PELIGRO!**

**Inicia escena lemon**

**Si no eres mayor de 18 o eres sencible no la leas o saltate etsa parte por seguridad**

**Gracias.**

**Gohan besaba con pasion a rita y ella lo correspondia por instinto mientras acariciaba su cuerpo mientras seguian ambos mas se excitaria la matriarca loud por el sayajin.**

**entonces el hibrido sayajin introdujo su miembro en el interior de rita y ella sentia una sensarion electrizante como nunca antes la sintio con su esposo mientras sus cuerpos chocaban entre si la pasion y lujuria los dominaban y nas para el hijo de son goku hasta que el sayajin se corrio dentro de rita llegando a ella una gran satisfacción a la patroarca loud.**

**3 horas despues...**

**GOHAN*imitando la voz del sr. lynn*** Bueno querida te vere en casa.

**Mientras rita dormia placidamente.**

***al salir del cuarto***

**LORI:**Mmmmm. Lo hiciste bien amor.

**GOHAN:**Hice lo que tenia que hacer chicas cuiden a su madre es una gran mujer algo me dice que nos encontraremos de nuevo chicas jeje. ***se va a casa***

**LENI:**Chicas creen que nos dejaran embarazadas?

**LORI:**Paciencia hermana gohan es mucho mejor que ese anciano enfermo y se que aunque el tenga un harem el es oficialmente nuestro hombre.

**LISA:**Concuerdo con tigo unidad fraternal mayor.

**Con vegeta, bulma, trunks y picoro?**

**VEGETA:**Y bueno así fueron las cosas desde entonces. *** despues de contarle todo al namekiano***

**PICORO:**Saben...***camina dando la espalda a los otros para despues voltearse y dar una sonrisa* **Pueden contar con mi apoyo tambien gohan merece ser mas feliz como nunca.

**Gohan caminaba tranquilamente hasta que...**

**????:**Maldito bastardo.

**Aparece grusse cara a cara contra gohan.**

**GOHAN:**Tu de nuevo anciano enfermo marica? ***se truena los nudillos* **Mira no te go tiempo para tus pendejadas pero tendre que dejarte una advertencia para que sepas cual es tu destino. ***pone su rostro el mismo que le dio a cell*** Conoce tu lugar. ***serio y sadico***

**En ese momento grusse sintio el verdadero terror.**

**¿Que ocurrira?**

**Esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo llamado.**

**"LA ADVERTENCIA CONTRA GRUSSE, EL TRATO Y LOS NUEVOS GOD***

**(Final de temporada)**

**No se lo pierdan.**

**Bueno amigos listo el penultimo capitulo de esta obra y lamento la tardanza estaba seco de ideas pero me levante de las cenizas para seguir con mis historias en esta plataforma.**

**nos vemos hasta la proxima.**

**y como dijo mi amigo @mephinite en wattpad.**

**Tu creas tu propio destino.**

**NEVER GIVE UP**


	16. CAPITULO FINAL

**CAPITULO FINAL**

**Vemos a grusse frente al hibrido sayajin y este le toma del cuello del gi al sayajin y lo encara.**

**GRUSSE:**Como te atreviste mocoso de garcharte a las loud. ELLAS DEBIERON DE SER MIAS.

**GOHAN:**Y eso a quien carajo le importa anciano de miembro mas seco que una pasa seca yo en cambio la tengo grande y puedo satisfacer a cualquier mujer que se me pegue la gana anciano yo soy un sayajin nuevo desde que fui traicionado y ahora debi hacer mi vida nueva.

**GRUSSE:**Maldito moco...***es noqueado y sale lincoln atras de grusse***

**GOHAN:**Pequeño loud?

**LINCOLN:**Supe que ese anciano saboteo el auto de papá y... bobby nos conto todo y no podria estar mas contento de esto y ademas papá esta en coma siempre y cuaneo cuidaras a mamá y a mis hermanas.

**GOHAN:**Jejeje si quieres puedo llamarte por cualquier cosa.

**LINCOLN:**Gracias y vete antes que la policia llegue. ***le estrecha la mano a gohan*** Nos vemos papá. ***gohan se va mientras lincoln se pone unos guantes y saca una pistola y se dispara en el costado cerca del pulmon y se acerca y pone el arma en la mano de grusse aun inconsciente y despues tira los guantes y cae al suelo*** T...te lo mereces anciano e...enfermo. ***cierra los ojos y en eso la policia llega y arresta a grusse y se llevana lincoln al hospital***

**mas tarde...**

**LORI:**Te vas de viaje amor?

**GOHAN:**Te prometo que regresare y..

***le susurra al oido*** Y formaremos una familia.

**LUNA:**Awwww. esperaremos ese dia.

**LENI:**Si.

**LISA:**Hasta entonces cuidaremos tu casa amo.

**GOHAN:**Ok nos vemos. *******se va volando hacia su viaje de entrenamiento***

**????:**Hola me puedo unir?

**LORI:**Claro que si como te llamas amiga.

**????:**Lamenme peacock. ***sinrisa traviesa***

**en otra parte...**

**????:**La felicidad de su amigosera mejor que nunca mas con mis consejos de ligar a las chicas en la lujuria e incluso que yo en persona.

**BULMA:**Bueno eso no lo niego de como cuentan las personas y quienea entran en el LUX.

**VEGETA:**Hmp. estoy de acuerdo. ***esyrecha la mano al sujeto*** Tenemos un trato señor morningstar?

**????:**Esta bien señores gon gusto ayudare al chico y por favor llamenme...lucifer.

**FIN?**

**¿Que ocurrira en los proximos 7 años?**

**La historia continuara en...**

**"SON GOHAN II -THE RETURN-"**

**El asedio continua.**


End file.
